I Could Love You
by o.What-Words-Miss.o
Summary: When Nate breaks Sophie's heart, yet again, she finds herself in familiar arms, but will she let her walls down this time? -First voyage into Leverage fic-land, first attempt at M-rating as well. Please go easy. Parker/Sophie. Don't like it, don't read it


**A/N: **I forgot to add one of these earlier. This is just a crack pairing for me, don't take it too seriously. My first time writing a Leverage fic and first time writing anything resembling smut. Reviews are great and helpful.

**Disclaimer:** I am not the coolest person on the planet therefore I do not own Leverage.

Sophie wiped her tears as she punched in the familiar code and waited for the beep to give her the okay to enter the building. She quietly pushed open the door and eased it closed behind her.  
>"Who's there?" A voice called from the dark.<br>She smiled at the voice, she knew no matter how quiet she was she would never be able to sneak up on Parker.  
>Taking a steadying breath she answered in what she hoped was an even voice. "It's me Parker."<br>Before she knew it, the thief was in front of her. "What happened?" Concern laced the younger woman's voice.  
>"Nothing happened."<br>"Then why are you here?"  
>"I needed a friend." Sophie told her softly, trying to keep her emotions under control.<br>Sophie watched the blonde's eyes dart around her face, taking in her emotions. The grifter was thankful when Parker nodded and let her pass.  
>"Thank you." Sophie said as she walked to the center of the warehouse where she knew Parker's bed to be. She settled onto the bedspread and looked up out the skylight and the starlit sky. After a few minutes she felt the bed dip next to her.<br>The women lay in silence for a long while before either spoke.  
>"What happened?"<br>"I can't deal with him anymore."  
>"Who?"<br>"Nate."  
>She heard the thief sigh heavily next to her. "What did he do now?" Sophie winced internally at the question, realizing that she only ever showed up at Parker's for comfort dealing with Nate.<br>"He just can't stop. He drowns himself in booze and expects me to rescue him. He never gives me anything in return. He just takes. He takes everything."  
>"What is it you want in return?"<br>"Love." Sophie whispered. "But he can never give me that. He doesn't even love himself."  
>"I can love you."<br>Sophie closed her eyes and smiled sadly. It wasn't the first time the younger woman uttered that sentence. "Parker…" She felt the bed shift and felt Parker's hand combing through her hair.  
>"No Sophie. No. You deserve so much more. You deserve it all."<br>The grifter shook her head, trying to stop her tears. This is why she came to Parker. Parker, although socially and emotionally damaged, always knew what to say to make her feel loved. To make her feel what Nate never did.  
>"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Sophie. I've been all over the world. I've seen priceless paintings and valuable artifacts. They've all been beautiful, but you, you are the most stunning of them all. I would give anything to have you. To make you feel everything you've ever wanted to feel."<br>Sophie tears fell freely and guilt crushed her chest as she took in the woman's words. She felt like she was using the thief, knowing that Parker would always make her feel special, but knowing she, herself, would never reciprocate the feelings. She was feeding off Parker's kindness and it made her feel sick with herself.  
>"Don't cry Sophie. Pretty things shouldn't look so sad." Parker whispered to her lovingly.<br>"I can't keep doing this Parker."  
>"Doing what?"<br>"Using you like this. It makes me no better than him. Taking your love like he takes mine, and never giving back."  
>"You are better than him, so much better." Parker whispered softly. "Because I know you can love me back, you're just afraid to, and that's fine. He can never love anything back because he's so damaged. He can only love his alcohol."<br>Sophie opened her eyes and looked into the blonde's. "How do you know I can love you?"  
>"I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. You let your guard down, but then when you notice you're looking at me that way your eyes get really scared."<br>"How do you know that?"  
>"I watch you Sophie, all the time. I know a lot about you." Parker brushed hair out of the grifter's face gently. "The way you sound when you laugh, like your real laugh. The way your eyes light up when you con someone and the way you carry yourself when you want someone to notice you. I know the way you look when you're just being you, the real you. I know the hurt in your eyes when he chooses a drink over you. I know you Sophie. I may be crazy and emotionally incompetent but I can read you."<br>"You're not crazy Parker. Sometimes I think we're the crazy ones and you've got it all figured out." Sophie whispered as she reached up and brushed her fingertips along the thief's lips.  
>"Let me love you. Let me show you how it feels to have someone love you the way you deserve." Parker whispered in the grifter's ear.<br>Sophie's breath hitched at the words. They were so familiar, whispered every time she showed up at Parker's door, but the feeling that accompanied them this time was new. She turned her head slightly to catch the thief's eye and nodded. "Make me feel loved Parker. Show me."  
>Parker didn't hesitate before attaching her lips to Sophie's. She cradled Sophie's face in her hands like it was a fragile jewel. The grifter felt breathless from the sheer tenderness of the kiss.<br>"I love you Sophie." The grifter felt whispered against her lips rather than heard it.  
>Sophie nodded and ran her fingers through Parker's hair and pulled the woman in for another kiss. She felt the thief's whisper soft touch flow from her neck down to the curve of her hip and up under her shirt. She shivered at the gentle caress and deepened the kiss.<br>Parker tugged the silken material of Sophie's dress up and off the grifter and threw it to the floor.  
>"You're so beautiful Sophie." Parker whispered in awe.<br>Sophie blushed under the gaze of the blonde and kissed her swiftly in response. She reached for the hem of Parker's shirt and started to lift before she was stopped.  
>"This is about you, and what you want. Not me."<br>"I want you. I want to see you." Sophie told her as she removed Parker's shirt the rest of the way. She ran her fingertips along toned muscles of the woman finding surprisingly few scars and marring. "You're perfect Parker."  
>The younger woman shook her head, and attached her lips to Sophie's neck, licking and nipping in all the right places.<br>Sophie moaned when Parker nipped at a particularly sensitive area of her neck. It was then she took notice of the warm wetness building at her center, and realized how sexually deprived she was. How Nate never truly returned the favor. How he never really knew how to touch her.  
>She felt Parker's lips move down her neck and across her collarbone, leaving the most delightful tingling sensation in her wake. She gasped when she felt a warm mouth wrap around her nipple and bite down gently. Her head spun with the pleasant haze of lust. She felt like she was drowning in everything Parker, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She felt Parker's fingers dip beneath the waistband of her panties and Sophie instinctively parted her legs to give the woman more room to work.<br>For a brief moment Nate floated into her mind and she tensed.  
>"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Parker asked softly, no judgment in her voice.<br>Sophie nodded sadly.  
>"Does he touch you like this?" Parker asked as she ran her fingers along the grifter's center.<br>Sophie moaned and shook her head.  
>"Does he know all your sensitive places?" She asked as she brought her lips to Sophie's neck and bit down gently and ran her tongue over it soothingly.<br>The grifter arched her back and dug her fingernails into Parker's shoulders. "No." She moaned softly.  
>"Does he make you feel like you're the most precious thing on the planet?" The blonde asked as she looked into the deep brown eyes of the woman underneath her.<br>Sophie felt her heart speed up at the look of pure love in Parker's eyes. "No." She whispered.  
>"Then he doesn't deserve to touch you anymore." The thief told her as she pushed two fingers into the woman.<br>"Oh Parker." Sophie moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, her feelings becoming too overwhelming.  
>"No Sophie. Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me." Parker coaxed gently while she moved her fingers at a slow steady pace.<br>The grifter lifted her eyes to meet the stunning blue ones of her thief, falling into the endless pools of love.  
>"Who knows how to touch you?" Parker asked quietly as she picked up her speed.<br>"You." Sophie moaned out in response as she rolled her hips to meet Parker's thrusts.  
>"Who knows how to fill you so completely?" The thief asked as she added another finger.<br>"Oh God!" Sophie screamed. "You! Oh it's you!" Her breath came in shallow pants as she felt a coiling in her body.  
>Parker locked her eyes onto Sophie's. "And who loves you more than anything?"<br>Sophie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Parker speed up. "You!"  
>"Who Sophie?"<br>"You!"  
>"Say it Sophie. Look at me and say my name." Parker pleaded.<br>Sophie opened her eyes and with a final thrust she felt her walls tighten around the blonde's fingers. "Parker!" She moaned out with her release.  
>Parker pulled her fingers out and leaned in, kissing Sophie before lying down next to her. "That's how you should feel ever night. That's how you should feel every day. Loved. Appreciated. Wanted. Beautiful. Because that's what you deserve. I could give it to you."<br>Sophie turned her head to find the blonde's gaze. "Then do it."  
>Parker looked taken aback. "What?"<br>"Do it. I want it, that feeling again, and I want it from you."  
>"Do you mean it?"<br>"Every word."  
>Parker attached her lips to Sophie's in a scorching kiss. "I love you."<br>"Show me again how much you love me." The grifter purred into the blonde's ear.


End file.
